Día Vergonzoso
by Aankaa
Summary: Hay cierto día que es especialmente preferido por un grupo de amigos (Gray, Jellal y Natsu) aunque a sus novias no les llama la atención, menos a Lucy. ¿Qué pasa cuando intentas acabar todas tus frases con "En la cama" o "En mis pantalones"? ¿Cuantos mal pensados habrá alrededor? Pasen y lean para reírse un rato, en mis pantalones.


Bueeeno~ Hoy quise hacer una adaptación o.ó  
Es que leí una historia que me dio mucha gracia (No, no es en anime ni nada) Es de la escritora pandorasnotebook y no pude aguantarme las ganas de adaptarlo a FT xD

Le cambie varias (Unas cuantas, no quedaba) cosas para que quedara mejor con esta serie~

Espero que les guste tanto como a mi :)

* * *

**F**airy **T**ail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima~

* * *

Narración

_Diálogo_

* * *

**Capítulo único - El día vergonzoso...**

Un soleado jueves en la mañana Gray, Juvia, Erza y Jellal se subieron al auto del último para otro día de lo que consideraban innecesaria educación de Magnolia, excepto por la Scarlet.

Gray y Jellal se iban riendo incontrolablemente en todo el camino y es que este era uno de sus días favoritos en la historia. Erza rodó los ojos algo cansada del sentido del humor de su novio y el de Juvia. La peliazul por su parte era feliz con simplemente poder ver a su Gray-sama. Ese día ambas iban en los asientos traseros y dejaron que los dos chicos se rieran juntos delante mientras Jellal conducía.

Faltaban sólo unos pocos minutos antes de que comenzara el colegio. Natsu se estacionó junto a ellos en el estacionamiento aguantándose la risa que tenia desde hoy. Mientras que su novia Lucy lo miraba de reojo suspirando, a veces Natsu era tan infantil.

_-¿Qué pasa hoy?_ -dijo Lucy por quinta vez desde que la recogió en su casa, la intriga la mataba.

Natsu simplemente sacudió la cabeza. Se encontraron con el resto de sus amigos en el pasillo fuera de la cafetería.

_-¡Hey, flamitas!_ -lo saludo Gray alegremente- _¿Qué tal... En la cama?_

Los ojos de Lucy se abrieron de par en par y su rostro enrojeció pero Natsu, Jellal y Gray estallaron en carcajadas incontrolables.

_-¿Pero qué es lo que...?_ -la Heartfilia intentaba buscar una explicación para la actitud de los tres, pero antes de acabar se cruzo de brazos- _es "El día en la cama" de nuevo. ¿Cierto?_

_-¡Es el Día Vergonzoso! Una combinación de "El día en la cama" y "En mis pantalones"_ -explico Gray emocionado entre risas.

_-¡Acabamos de hacerlo la semana pasada!_ -se quejo Lucy suspirando.

_-Me aburro fácilmente..._ -explico Gray- _en la cama._

Juvia lo empujó levemente, él se tropezó un poco pero sonrió y envolvió su brazo alrededor de su pequeña cintura.

_-Sólo bromeo_ -le murmuro al oído.

Lucy frunció el ceño. Agarró la mano de su novio y empezó a caminar para ir a sus clases, sus otros amigos los fueron siguiendo en multitud.

_-No lo voy a hacer_ -había dicho antes de empezar a caminar.

_-¡Pero Lucy!~_ -se quejo Natsu dejándose arrastrar por su novia- _tienes que hacerlo... ¡En mis pantalones!_

_-¡Oh, no! ¡Tú también no!_ -la rubia lo soltó y se giro para mirarlo.

Jellal se rió, sabiendo que Lucy podía ser tan aterradora como su propia novia cuando se enfadaba.

_-¡Tienes que terminar eso!_ -pidió Natsu- _ehm... En la cama_ -agrego al final.

_-No es hora de ser mojigata_ -le dijo Jellal a la rubia- _en mis pantalones._

_-Si, es sólo un poco de diversión inocente_ -apoyo Gray- _en la cama._

_-Todos están siendo unos pervertidos..._ -bufo Lucy.

_-En la cama_ -murmuro Juvia algo divertida.

_-¡Si, Juvia!_ -aclamo Gray alzando su puño, que ella bajo delicadamente.

_-Traidora_ -le soltó Lucy a la Loxar sintiéndose abandonada en su lucha, aunque aun tenia a Erza... Si, ella era educada y no caería en esos juegos tontos- _yo... Nosotros tenemos que ir a clase ahora_ -mantuvo Lucy y agrego despidiéndose- _¡Nos vemos luego!_

_-¡En la cama!_ -añadió Jellal yendo a sus clases.

Natsu y Lucy fueron a su primer clase y se sentaron en sus asientos correspondientes, uno al lado del otro. Por primera vez en la memoria de todos, el Dragneel estaba perfectamente calmado mientras que su novia era la inquieta.

_-¡Aish! ¡Me dan dolor de cabeza!_ -se quejo la rubia.

_-En mis pantalones_ -agrego Natsu sonriendo divertido.

Loke, quien estaba caminando por allí en ese instante, se tropezó. Le dio a la parejita una mirada alarmada.

_-Jajaja_ -Lucy no pudo evitar reír ante el pequeño accidente, claro, más disimulada que su novio.

_-Tal vez ahora él nos deje solos..._ -comento traviesamente el pelirosa- _en la cama._

La chica que estaba sentada frente a ellos quedo congelada en su asiento, deseando escuchar el resto de la llamativa conversación.

_-¡Pero las personas seguramente mal entiendan lo que esta pasando!_ -Lucy se quejo bajando la voz, no deseaba que escucharan esas cosas porque sabía que pensarían todos. ¿Y quién no?

Natsu espero un momento a que ella continuara. Y al ver que no lo hacia le hizo una seña para que lo hiciera, a lo que ella frunció el ceño.

_-¡No!_ -dijo simplemente.

_-¡Vamos, era demasiado perfecto! ¡No puedes dejar pasar una oportunidad como esa! En la cama._

_-¿Fue bastante perfecta, verdad?_ -sonrió torcidamente pero no iba a continuar.

_-Sólo dilo... En mis pantalones._

_-Bien, las personas tal vez puedan entender mal lo que esta pasando... En mis pantalones._

La profesora, la señorita Evergreen, que estaba caminando al lado de la pareja en esos momentos, se congeló allí mismo para mirar a Lucy con la boca medio abierta por la sorpresa, nunca imagino escucharla decir esas cosas. Lentamente alzó una de sus pequeñas cejas y una sonrisa traviesa surco sus labios, seguro imaginando cualquier cosa.

Los ojos de la pobre Lucy se abrieron de par en par y avergonzada miro hacia el frente e intento esconderse en su cabello, para su suerte iba suelto ese día. Luego la profesora Evergreen continuó su camino hacia su escritorio.

_-Malos pensamientos..._ -afirmo Lucy, sabiendo que cualquiera pensaría así.

_-En la cama_ -acabo Natsu.

_-Natsu. ¿No puedes ver que este juego esta cambiando la manera de pensar de todos de...?_

_-¡En mis pantalones!_

_-Estas siendo terco a propósito y..._

_-¡En la cama!_

_-Ok, esta bien. Lo que sea. Compórtate así..._

_-¡En la cama!_

_-Sólo te ignorare _-iba a perder la paciencia.

_-¡En la cama!_

La rubia cruzo los brazos frente a ella y observo fijamente a la profesora Mavis, que ya había empezado su lectura. Ella le guiño un ojo.

_-¿Qué puedo hacer para que pares?_ -pregunto Lucy girándose hacia su novio.

Natsu sonrió maliciosamente y miro a la rubia con una mirada que ella entendió claramente, incluso antes de que hablara.

_-Bueno... Tú sabes lo que quiero..._ -le dijo algo... ¿Seductor?

_-Eso no_ -se adelanto la rubia.

_-Bien _-hizo un mohín-_ o celebramos el día vergonzoso o..._ -busco algo que ella odiara para que no pudiera quejarse- _el día del paraíso._

Lucy se agarró a ambos lados de su mesa aterrada, ese día era el peor de todos y definitivamente haría lo que fuera para evitarlo. Dios, eso era incluso peor que el hecho de que todos pensaran mal. Aun recordaba a Natsu lamiendole la mejilla en público... Que paraíso ni que nada.

_-¡Lo que sea menos el día del paraíso!_ -jadeó.

_-¡Adoro el compromiso!_ -canturreo Natsu felizmente- _¡En la cama!_

Lucy gimió, inclinándose hacia atrás y contando los segundos para poder escapar de esos hiper pervertidos. Para ella, las clases pasaron más lento de lo normal, en un estado de hilaridad para los amigos que festejaban este día, y en una confusión total para los estudiantes que eran testigo de ello. Luego, todos se encontraron en el comedor sentados en su propia mesa. Lucy sabiendo lo que iba a venir intento hacerse la indiferente.

_-¡Hey, adivinen lo que viene!_ -dijo Erza, todos la miraron.

_-Por favor que no sea el día del paraíso_ -murmuro Lucy, aunque en verdad dudaba mucho que la pelirroja se agregara a esas bromas.

_-¡El cumpleaños de Gajeel... En la cama!_ -oh, Dios, si estaba con ellos.

_-Gajeel no festeja los cumpleaños, me lo dijo Levy-chan_ -le dijo ignorando la forma en que acabo la frase.

_-Pues Levy seguro que le dará un buen regalo... En la cama_ -rió a carcajadas Natsu.

Loke, que parecía que no era su día para escuchar cosas al azar, volvió a mirar a Natsu abriendo sus ojos de par en par. Estaba bien que el era un mujeriego pero al menos era educado y no un pervertido, aunque según sus amigos si lo era. Mientras los demás no pudieron evitar reír junto a Natsu, incluso Lucy tuvo que admitir que había sido gracioso pero evito reírse sobretodo por respeto a su mejor amiga y mantener su orgullo.

_-Pues le haremos algo aunque no le guste. Vamos a dar una fiesta salvaje... En mis pantalones_ -maldición, Erza en verdad podía adaptarse perfectamente a sus bromas y estar a su nivel o superarlos.

Toda la mesa a excepción de Lucy se echó a reír. Loke ya se había alejado algo anonado, eran sus amigos pero acababa de descubrir que eran unos verdaderos pervertidos... Al menos podía estar tranquilo de que Lucy no era así, la consideraba algo así como su princesa aunque fuera novia de Natsu, estaba interesado en ella.

_-¡Demasiado perfecto, demasiado perfecto!_ -alentaba Gray sujetándose el estómago por la risa- _...en la cama._

_-Pero en verdad..._ -Lucy miro a Erza, pensando que había recobrado la razón pero...- _deberíamos tener una fiesta este fin de semana, en mis pantalones... Sólo es apropiada, en la cama... Le dimos una a Lucy, en la cama..._

De esto la Heartfilia podía sacar dos cosas. 1, su amiga era una pervertida igual que los demás, tanto tiempo con los chicos la había contagiado. 2, realmente sonaba mal cuando dijo que le habían dado una fiesta en la cama. ¡Todos miraron! ¿Qué era el primer pensamiento que se te podía venir a la mente si escuchas eso?

_-No creo que a Gajeel le agrade, seguro que acaban todos a los golpes así que yo no participo_ -suspiro la única cuerda aun.

_-Vamos... En la cama_ -dijo Erza haciendo un mohín- _te querré por siempre... En la cama_.

_-¡Mantenete lejos de mi cama!_ -prácticamente le grito Lucy.

Ahora al menos no había sido Loke, pero... Lisanna y Mira se las quedaron mirando, sobre todo a la rubia con la cara roja. Al final era ella la que quedaba mal...

_-¡Lucy! ¡Cálmate en la cama!_ -soltó de repente Gray.

_-Dejen de gritar tanto... En la cama_ -pidió Juvia.

_-Estas siendo tan difícil... En mis pantalones_ -sonrió Jellal. Podía aparentar ser el más maduro de los chicos y usualmente lo era, pero se parecía a su novia a la hora de las bromas.

Lucy casi gruño. Ella quedaba mal y querían que jugara con ellos en ese día festivo. El timbre indicando que era la hora de volver a clase sonó y Lucy se llevo a Natsu precipitadamente hacia sus clases restantes, difícilmente dándole tiempo de hablar. Para el final del día las tácticas evasivas para ese día se estaban acabando y el cansancio se apoderaba de ella.

_-Odio mi existencia_ -gimió Lucy mientras caminaba con su novio hacia el auto de él.

Juvia, Jellal, Erza y Gray estaban entrando al mismo auto en el que habían viajado al colegio, donde iban todos los días y que estaba al lado del automóvil de sus amigos. Gray se volteo cuando escucho a Lucy cerca.

_-Nos vemos luego, Lu... ¡En mis pantalones!_

Oh, vamos, había que admitir que era gracioso. No pudo evitar reírse antes de entrar al auto, quizás debía seguirles el juego sólo por un día. Jellal se volteo un poco también.

_-Diviértanse hoy en la noche ustedes dos... ¡En la cama!_

_-¡Nos vemos en la cama!_ -respondió la rubia despidiéndose con la mano, sólo por hoy los conformaría.

Natsu la metió en el auto en ese momento, esta bien que fuera un día de juego y él mismo lo apoya a la idea pero por favor, que alguien intente explicárselo a sus celos que al parecer no se enteraron. Natsu comenzó a conducir y el teléfono dentro del bolso de Lucy vibró y sonó indicando que alguien la llamaba.

_-Algo esta vibrando... En mis pantalones_ -comento mientras lo buscaba, a lo que Natsu rió, al final si era parte del día festivo- _¡Hola!_

_-¡Hey, Lucy!_ -dijo Loke desde el otro lado de la línea. La rubia imagino que era para salir a algún lugar, a veces (En las pocas que Natsu no se adelantaba) salían a tomar algo y aunque a veces el chico le coqueteaba, siempre recibía a cambio una clara y llana aclaración de que ella amaba a Natsu- _bueno ya que acaba de terminar el colegio y bueno... No salimos desde hace tiempo_ -claro que no, su novio se aseguraba de ello, era un poquitin celoso y posesivo- _por lo que me preguntaba si querías que nos juntáramos más tarde y tal vez tener un poco de diversión... En la cama._

_-¿Quién te dijo que hoy era el día vergonzoso?_ -pregunto luego de reír fuertemente por el comentario de su amigo.

Hubo un silencio mortal por algunos momentos desde el otro lado de la línea. Lucy espero pacientemente a que Loke respondiera y Natsu iba mirando de reojo a su novia preguntándose quien sería. Hasta que Loke finalmente respondió.

_-Ehm... ¿Qué es el Día Vergonzoso?_

* * *

LOL ¿Qué les pareció? xD

Jajajaja Espero que les gustara y ojala todos los cambios que le hice no le sacan la gracia, en la cama~

Dejen un review comentando en mis pantalones ;)

¡Nos vemos... En la cama! n.n


End file.
